Kasumi The Lost Heartless
by Starfreak10
Summary: When a young girl is trapped as a heartless forever, with no memory of who she once was,can Riku and Diz somehow help her remember? some Riku/OC paring


**A/N this is a fic I co written with my sister, she read it over to make sure there are no spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes and so did I but we are both really bad at spelling and grammar so not sure how well that worked. takes place before and during Kingdom Hearts 2 but never after Sora wakes up. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer don't own never will**

I was running, runnning so fast and then I felt like I was falling I hit the ground hard.

As I wake up I hear a voice.

"Young heartless wake up"

As I get up I hear the voice agan.

"Young heartless you were sent here by Ansem the Wise why?"

I look around but nobody's there, but I answer anyway "I don't remember,

Where am I? Why did you call me heartless?"

"Because young heartless that's what you are."

I look around but all I see is a door. "Who are you? Where are you?"

A short man with big ears and a black cloak walks out of the shadows "I am King Mickey, Ansem the Wise sent you here about something, but what? Do you remember where he is?"

She looks at him thinking he looks a little strange but I like his cloak "no I don't remember, how did I become a heartless?"

Mickey walks over to her "I found you in this chamber, we are in a castle in hollow bastion, from what my source says it looks like you were here to speak to someone, but who I don't know, from what my source saw, A heartless was chasing you and another one tripped you, when you hit the ground you hit your head knocking you unconscious, then they sucked your heart right out of you,

And then a man appeared in a black cloak, a member of Organization thirteen, his name is Demyx, he works for Xemnas,

Xemnas probably ordered Demyx to bring you back to him, for what purpose i don't know.

He used his power to stop your body being taken away by the darkness and then burned your body, I don't know why, after that he said he was hungry and went to get some food, he never can do his job right.

My source could not save you in time so he ran back to me and asked for my help.

"So does this mean I will never fully be human again? And who is Organization thirteen?"

Mickey frowns "yes you will never be fully human again. But before I tell you more we must get out of here."

She starts to walk with Mickey "I feel like I have met you before but I can't remember."

Mickey frowns "you have, a very long time ago when I met your Father for the first time."

"You know my Father? "

Mickey picks up the pace "yes but I'll explain later we must hurry."

As they leave they head out for Merlin's, they turn the corner for Merlin's and they see someone Mickey did not expect, right in front of Merlin's they see Riku with a blindfold covering his eyes.

Mickey walks right up to Riku "Riku you made it out of the darkness?"

Riku frowns "yes, he takes off his blindfold and he appears as Ansem, Mickey I need you to promise me that Sora will never find out about what happened to me in the darkness, all I want to do is help Sora.

Mickey frowns "I promise"

Riku turns his head and shock comes over his face "Kasumi? What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Diz"

The girl turns to Riku "is my name Kasumi?"

Mickey looks to Riku "they have turned her into a heartless and she does not remember who she is, she hit her head right before they took her heart but I don't see how that would affect her, she still should have some of her memories.

Riku turns to Mickey "well maybe it did affect her, we don't know because it has never happened before."

Mickey turns to looks at Kasumi and replies to Riku "maybe, what I also I don't understand why she is in human form.

Riku stares at Kasumi "I don't know but I better take her back to Diz"

Mickey nods his head "okay"

Riku starts to walk away with Kasumi and then he turns back around to see Mickey "this is not a goodbye Mickey but I will not see you for a long time"

Mickey nods his head.

**A/N and that's the end of chapter one, Please review.**


End file.
